


Betrayal

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Sewing, chainsaw, dont yell at me, y'all know what this is, yell at sarah for inspiring me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Ark kills Hoodie.





	Betrayal

The middle of Rosswood. It wasn't unusual to meet out here. The only unusual thing was they hadn't met here in years. But Ark always made strange decisions. Hoodie learned not to question it, after all Arks leadership had yet to lead him astray. 

“We’re here” Ark said simply once they arrived at one of the many abandoned buildings scattered throughout Rosswood Park.  One that Hoodie had come to know as home. That...that was odd.

“Why are we here?” he asked, not even thinking as he walked through the frame where the door no longer stood.  AT first he...wasn't sure how he felt about returning here. So many years, living in fear. Being lost. Confused. 

He realized then he didn't like that they had returned here. Ark probably knew that. Ark was good at knowing what would upset him, and avoiding it. They had to be here for a reason.

He turned to Ark, about to ask him why they were here when the other only motioned to the thin mattress still set up in the corner.

“You think something is in the mattress? Because I kn-” his question was cut off by an, as always, serious voice.

“No, I want you to sit there, dumbass. We need to talk.”

Hoodie made a questioning noise, but sat where he was told without protest. He noticed a few boxes that hadn't been there before. Probably a squatter, like he was back then. He and Ark would probably be gone before the resident returned.

Ark remained standing. Not unusual. 

“What exactly did you want to talk about?” Hoodie asked after Ark had just...silently stared at him for what felt like minutes, but in reality it couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds.

Ark seemed to be thinking. Hoodie shifted, now more uncomfortable. He didn't know why. This was Ark, he could trust Ark. That was one of the few things he was certain of. And it was the exact thing Ark questioned. 

“Hoodie, do you trust me?”

Hoodie gave him a bewildered look. Ark should know the answer to that question by now. “Of course I do. Why would you even need to ask that?”

“Because I need you to do something for me.”

“What?” Hoodie said, almost too quickly. He had already done so much for him. What would cause Ark to ask this directly? It had to be important- or dangerous.  Whatever it was, he’d do it. After everything they had been through there was very little he wouldn't do for Ark. 

“I need you to close your eyes.” Hoodie raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He heard objects shifting about near the bed. It sounded like Ark was digging through the rubble inside the shack. Strange, but of course it wasn't the first time Ark did something strange. 

“Move back until your against the wall.”

“Are you serious?” Hoodie asked, even though he was already scooting back until his back bumped against the wall. “Why is the wall so important?” He asked, getting a little annoyed with how Ark wasn't getting to the point. 

“You’ll see.” Ark said, before Hoodie heard a little snort of amusement. Probably Ark finding his annoyance entertaining. 

He felt a weight settle in his lap. He laughed, “Wow Ark if you wanted to do that you could have just asked.” He could practically feel Ark roll his eyes in annoyance before his left arm was lifted, then he heard a thud along with the feeling of something attach it to the wall. Whatever it was felt cold against the side of his wrist. 

“Kinky.”  He felt something similar happen to his right arm. “But seriously, what are you doing?” He finally asked after a long silence. The question wasn't panicked in the slightest, only mildly annoyed.

“Just trust me.” 

And he did. Ark had used methods like this before to teach him how to get out of difficult situations. Something must have been going on if it caused Ark to worry enough to teach him a new skill. 

Before he could ask if Ark wasn't telling him something, he felt a burning pain just in front of his eye. He tried to move his arms, to fend off what was hurting him, but he couldn't. All he could do was thrash against the cold metal as his other eye shot open. The one that burned was being held closed.

He saw a hand, that led up an arm to the shoulder neck and face he already knew. He didn't believe it. He couldn't. He wouldn't hurt him.

“Stop,” it came out choked, desperate. This wasn't right. This wasn't Ark. Ark wouldn't do this. Ark wouldn't hurt him. This couldn't be Ark, this had to be something else- someone else controlling Ark. 

The hand holding his right eye closed shifted to cover his left as much as possible.

“Eyes closed, Hoodie.” 

He felt something other than cold metal slide through his eyelids, pull and tighten. 

He screamed, legs kicking out trying to get Ark and whatever was possessing him off. It was useless and he felt the cold metal slide through his skin again. 

By the fourth one he couldn't tell his tears apart from his blood. 

When he was done with his right eye, there was a pause before he felt a hand gently pass along the stitches holding his eye closed. He let out a quiet whimper. It hurt. It hurt so much, and with every attempt to open it he felt the thread shift, drawing out more quiet pained sound. 

What hurt more than the fingers crossing across his eyelids was the sting of betrayal that followed Ark's every move.

“Your trust blinds you, Hoodie.” Ark spoke, moving his hand so he could properly tie off his work. He pulled the string harashly, earning a second proper scream from the other alter. 

Hoodie watched, through his half lidded left eye as Ark restrung the needle, too dumb with shock to say or do anything. His silence seemed to be exactly what Ark was expecting, as his voice filled the cold space between them. 

“But you didn't need trust to blind you. You already were.” He finished stringing the needle and looked up into his partners remaining eye. “There's so much you don't see. But I do. That's the reason you were always safe.” 

The needle came up along with a hand that cut off his vision once more. 

“It's time you learned that.” He barely heard Ark over the burning pain running along his mind, causing him to thrash once more in a hopeless attempt to get away. But it was too late. His trust had backed him into this corner, and he knew there was no escape.

He could do nothing but shift, small noises escaping him at harsh or unexpected movements until Ark had completely blinded him. He felt something brush against his permanently shut eyelids then he heard Ark's voice speak, sounding so natural, so heartbreakingly normal. 

“But blindness isn't where you stop. For one who hates liars, you fail to realize what so many of your words are… You'd hate them if you knew.”

He felt a hand run across his lower lip before Ark continued speaking “But you won't have to worry about that for long.”

His breathing quickened as he realized this wasn't over yet. He didn't think Ark would go any further, but he realized that...that was him lying to himself. He already knew what was next and he dreaded it. He felt something warm build up behind his eyes. 

“It will hurt less if you don't move,” it sounded like he almost cared, but his gentle words didn't stop Hoodie from trying to kick off Ark in a last ditch effort to get him away. He knew it was hopeless, especially when he felt the needle slide through his skin again. 

By the time Ark was half way through he stopped screaming, reduced to small whines of pain as the metal and string kept stabbing and shifting. All he could taste was blood. 

He would of cried in relief when Ark was done but that wasn't possible anymore. He was left heaving shuddering breaths through his nose. 

He felt Ark’s weight move off his lap. That would have been a relief, but he didn't know if Ark had planned anything more, and worse he couldn't see where Ark was going, or if there were any other things in the room with them now. But he could hear.

Above his mind running in circles of fear and pain, he could hear footsteps leaving. If he could, he would have sagged in relief. It took a few seconds for him to realize he was now alone. He could escape in case Ark was coming back. He didn't doubt he would. Ark never left a job unfinished, and this felt... unfinished. Even though he wished more than anything that it was.

He turned his head to the left, attempting to open his eyes to see what was holding his arm. To try to get it off. He forgot they were sewn shut, resulting in him to nearly cry from frustration lined with pain. 

It took a few long moments for him to remember he could still feel, so he reached the parts of the object he could and felt cold metal, protruding out. When he bent his wrist to awkwardly curl his fingers around it, he felt the material slide into his skin, and he then realized what was holding him.

Knives. Knives which could be pulled out. With the same hand he gripped it, ignoring the pain that lanced through his hand when the blade carved grooves into the skin.

He pulled. It took three attempts to get it off, but finally it slid out of the wall and into his now bloody hand. He threw it in a random direction away from himself. The second knife slipped out of his grip a few times before he could finally pull it out as well.

He felt his way up the wall, standing on shaking legs, creating a mental map of the shack he had lived in for years. Realizing the easiest way out for him in this state was the door, he moved to it. He bumped into the wall next to it before he found the frame and proceeded to use the wall’s surface to feel his way to the opening. Once he found it he ran. 

He didn't get far before he tripped, falling heavily to the ground.

He felt a foot kick him onto his back. His heart turned cold with dread.

“As entertaining as that was, I think it’s time this has come to an end.”

He felt something press against his stomach. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but based off the shape he had an idea. A terribly accurate idea.

He tried to speak, to plead with Ark not to do this but no words came out, only desperate sounds. Ark seemed to find that amusing based off the quiet huff he gave. 

“Don't worry, I hear it's quick.” The object lifted and he heard an engine start.

He tried to fend it off with his hands, managing to mangle the left one. It delayed the inevitable for only a second at most. All too soon he felt the moving blades shove into his stomach, then all the way through him and into the ground. Ark held it there, as he felt the blood rush up his throat then build up behind his lips. He tried to cough it out,  but couldn't. He couldn't, think, couldn’t feel, couldn't do anything.

The darkness turned a shade darker.

Ark wasn't sure if it was the chainsaw through his stomach or the blood that choked him that had killed him first. He found he didn't really care. His now ex partner deserved both. He turned off the chainsaws engine, and walked away. 


End file.
